Nadakhan
Nadakhan is a Djinn. History Season 1 Yang's Plan After Yang resurrected Chen, Pythor shlithered to the Corridor of Elders and said that he will not join Yang's Team instead he will concuer Ninjago himself. Pythor threw the Teapot of Thyrann at Yang and shlithered away. Yang tried to throw the teapot back but Chen picked it up relising Nadakhan. Nadakhan joined the team and become Yang's main advisor. The Two Generals Nadakhan, with Yang and Chen, went to Ninjago City and they resurrected General Kozu and General Cryptor. Chen asked Nadakhan why he did not comment on Kozu having four arms, just like him, to which Nadakhan responded that he doesn't want to humilate less powerful beings. Kozu revaled that he was an indestructible servant of The Overlord and challenged Nadakhan, but Yang stopped him. The Underworld Now joined by Kozu and Cryptor, they traveled to The Underworld, using Travaler's Tea, which Nadakhan brought from Mystake. Because Yang grev tired from using the same spell over and over, Nadakhan resurrected Samukai, who became the third general of the team. When they returned, they were joined by Clouse and two Giant Stone Warriors Since Pythor still refused to join the team, they resurrected Morro, but he was't a villain anymore and told their plan to the Ninja. Yang and Nadakhan agreed that they requited everyone, but they didn't notice a Temporal Vortex opening on the sky. More Requits Since they needed an army to defeat the Ninja, Nadakhan requited the surviving armies. Soon the Time Twins returned and joined Yang's Team. With all their help, Yang concuered Ninjago. Temple Invaders Cryptor managed to locate The Ninja's base, it being the Temple of Airjitzu. The villains decided to invade it. Nadakhan suggested they go with the Misfortune's Keep, but Pythor attacked them and stole the ship. Then Cryptor got an idea to go with the Nindroid MechDragon. They suceeded in invading the temple and getting back the Misfortune's Keep. Yang ordered the Nadakhan to crash the Keep into the temple wich he did, destroying the temple, while Pythor stole the Destiny's Bounty. However the Ninja found a new base, it being Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. New Home Nadakhan and the villains invaded the dojo and The Ninja fought back. However they were unable to fight the Iron Doom and ran back to the dojo. Nadakhan teleported a Nindroid inside, but it was defeated and electrocuted by Jay. Emperor of the Realms Back at Yang's Second Temple, Yang used the Realm Crystal, Nadakhan stole earlier, to teleport the villains to Chima. They concuered the other realms as well. Return of the Departed When the villains came back they found the Departed Blades and the Oni Masks and resurrected Garmadon (With Chen commenting on the four arms again), while Nadakhan used the spellbook to resurrect the other Djinn. However, Pythor stole the Oni Masks and resurrected the other Anacondrai., who decided to join Yang's Team instead. The Final Fight Nadakhan remained in Yang's servide until his defeat. Nadakhan became good after Lloyd destroyed the Yin Blade and become the new leader after Yang disappeared. Before Season 2 Nadakhan and the rest of the former villains fought the Overlord, but were defeated, but managed to escape, though Chen and Iron Baron were captured and Clouse had to send Samukai back to the Underworld. Later, Nadakhan sent Clouse and the Time Twins to help the Ninja, while he and the others remained in Yang's Second Temple. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Gallery Nadakhan-L'ennemi public numéro un (2).jpg Nadakhan.png|Nadakhan's Minifigure Mission24_question1_question.jpg|Close up Mission24_question1_answer.jpg maxresdefault (68).jpg|Nadakhan with his father Khanjikhan Nadakhan_and_Sky_Pirate_Crew.jpg Mission24_question5_question.jpg Mission24_question3_answer.jpg|Nadakhan with Flintlocke Nada.jpg maxresdefault (67).jpg|Nadakhan ordering Clancee to wish Nadakhan_Character_Highlight.jpg Nadakhan.jpg Lnj museum rotationals s6 0006s 0005 djinnblade1.jpg YTNadakhanIntro.png|Nadakhan's Intro Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Villains Category:Yang's Team members Category:Djinn Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeill Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Sky Pirates Category:2016 Category:Pirates Category:Chimadino's Favorite Characters